So there i was
by sassi sarah 14
Summary: Its basicly about bella and edward getting married and then something goes wrong
1. Chapter 1

Twilight FanFic!

(all bella's POV.)

So was this really going to happen? Was i really going to marry Edward, i mean i want to but what about Charile and Renee. I dont know how they would take it! What about Jacob and Angela and Ben and Mike?? How would they take it!?

Anyways i was on my way to Edwards when i saw a pack of wolves on the grass by the road. " Jacob...." i wispered. I stopped the car and jumped out. I ran over as fast as i could. just as i was running they all turned back into humans. Jacob must have saw me comming. he looked straight at me and when he saw that i wasnt slowing down he opened his arms wide and the next thing i new, was that i was in his arms and he was swinging me around like a ragdoll. " Bella!, you seem so happy! im so happy that ur happy!" By then i was being squashed " Jacob... p...le..as..e let go now! , cant br..ea..th..!!" Jacob let go of me and i fell to the ground. He looked at me and chuckled " yeah yeah very funny Jacob.. Now help me up!?" I leaned forward and held out my hand. Jacob took it wand helped me up. Its been so long since i had held jacobs hand i forgot how soft they were. " So why are you so happy!?" Jacob was looking at me with curious eyes " Well Jake.." i started " I dont really know how to tell you this.." Now Jacob was looking at me weirdly " A..Are..are.. you PREGNENT!?" Jacob yelled out. I stared at him for a moment then Bursted out with laughter " Haha, nooo way! Edward asked me to marry him!" Jacob was not speaking " jacob....jacob.." i wispered and shook him. "Are..Are you serious! , Thats WONDERFUL!!" Jacob picked me up and started to swing me around again, He set me down and gave me a big hug. " well jake.. im glad you took that well.!! Oh Guess what!? you and ur dad are invited to my wedding its next week!"


	2. Chapter 2

********

Twilight fanfic Chapter 2!

So There I Was

It was 9:00am when i awoke. Of course Charlie was gone and the sun was burning my eyes threw my window. I Forced myself to get up and get dressed. I went into the bathroom to use the toilet and brush my teeth. Once i was done that i walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I wasnt surprised to see edward there but i was surprised to see Alice and Jasper too.

"Hey Guys..Whats up?" i asked , kinda wondering why Alice and Jasper were here. Edward looked beautiful as usual and Jasper and Alice looked acceptionally well.

"Good Morrning Bella!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Morrnin' Bells" Said Jasper. Alice looked up at him and jasper kissed her on the head. Edawrd walked over to me. He stood infront of me, i stood on my tiptoes so i could reach his lips and give him a kiss. Edward smiled and then spoke.

"Hey bella , we decided that we were gonna throw a party to celebrate our wedding" He smiled again

" And guess what bells im in charge! Ohhh this is gonna be sooo great! and so much fun!! " Alice happened to be jumping up and down while she spoke. .. Meanwhile i wasnt very happy about this.

" Guys! why!? you know i dont like parties! besides i havent even told anyone except jacob" They all just looked at me

" Belly... , we know you dont like parties or surprises but this one is important. We all want you and Edward to remember every moment of ur wedding and wedding party!" Said Alice , It was very convincing...Hmm.. Maybe i should i mean it is a big occasion and everyone would be happy.

" Okay guys. This once im gonna let you get away with it. But al least let me tell everyone and invite the people , But of course Edward can Help me with the guest list since it is his party to." I chuckled. I cant beleve i was actually letting them throw me a party , Considering i still have to tell charile and Renee.

"Aww Bella , i love you" Edward kissed me on the top of my head , and i burried my head into his chest.

"So guys im just gonna make myself some breckfast , if you want you all can go into the living room and watch t.v" I suggested.

"Oh No your not silly , were taking you to La Push for breckfast" Alice ran over and gave me a big hug , took my hand and dragged me out the door. I looked behind me and sure enough edward and jasper were laughing and slowly walking behind us. Alice opened the passenger door of Edwards Volvo and shoved me in. She shut the door and got in the back seat . We waited for Edward and Jasper to get to the car.

Edward opened the drivers seat door and jasper got in the back.

" TO LA PUSH!" shouted Jasper. Alice chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. Edward started the car and we drove out of the driveway. I looked out the window the whole time . The trees were greener than usual and they looked very beautiful.

Edward pulled into the restuarnt driveway. He got out and opened my door. I smiled and got out . Edward lead the way into the resturant and got us a table for four. We all followed Edward to the booth.

" Wow, this is nice thanks guys!" i said smiling.

" Aww no problem bells , it was all Edwards idea!" i smiled at Alice and Jasper and then Turned to face Edward. I went to go kiss him but before i could i relized that alice's hand was infront of my mouth and jaspers hand was infront of Edward's.

" Now now guys , its a resturant!." As Jasper said that Alice started to giggle . I rolled my eyes at jasper and he looked at alice and they both took there hands off. Just then the waitress came up. We all ordered , but of course Alice, Edward and Jasper only got drinks.

" So are you guys exited for your wedding!? Cause i know i am!" Alice had her two elbows on the table and was leaning in toward edward and I.

" Yes Alice , we are very exited" Edward said . I looked down at my ring just then. It was silver with 5 dimonds on around it. It was Edwards Mothers Wedding ring. Wearing it made me feel like i was part of there family , but that wont be till next week.

We sat threw breckfast and talked about the party and wedding. When i was done eating we walked out to edwards volvo and alice and jasper sat in the front this time , edward and i sat in the back . I was pretty tired even though it was the morrning , i guess i hadnt got much sleep last night. I didnt bother to put my seat belt on , i slid over to edward and burried my head in his chest. This next thing i new was that i was asleep.


End file.
